


Vid: Lord Have Mercy

by shirasade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It's time for the end and the beginning to meet</em><br/><em>Time for what I lost to come back to me</em><br/>-Lord Have Mercy, by Empires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Lord Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm seriously intimidated by the vast number of amazing vids in this fandom, I guess it was unavoidable that I attempt vidding Steve & Bucky, because they give me feels like nothing else... :)

**Music:** Empires - Lord Have Mercy (somewhat shortened)

[Stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zez5daxN9zI) (YT, with captions) or [.download](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu-lordhavemercy.zip) (.zip, 184mb)  


**Sources** : everything (including deleted scenes and _Ant-Man_ )  
**Voiceovers:**  
\- Even when I had nothing I had Bucky.  
\- I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal.

**Author's Note:**

> Once _Ant-Man_ is released on DVD, I'll replace the crappy cam footage, but I couldn't resist using it.


End file.
